What is truth?
by Pinkelberry
Summary: Hogwarts existed before Harry, there were still dangers before Harry, and as Prongs once said as he looked down at his son from Heaven, ‘Harry isn’t all that important’ and of course Lily wasn’t too happy with...


_Hogwarts existed before Harry, there were still dangers before Harry, and as Prongs once said as he looked down at his son from Heaven, 'Harry isn't all that important' and of course Lily wasn't too happy with that and slapped him all the way to St Peter's gate, where Tom Riddle Sr., Jesus (who they later learned was actually a wizard) and Dedalus Diggle were all playing cards…anyway I digress. This story is actually not about Harry, although of course being the egotistical hero he is he does make an appearance. It's about the Marauders and other people just as important. And a truth that should never have been learnt, that will shake the foundations of the wizarding world. _

Melanie Aurora Bones sat in the great hall, her long raven black hair hung damp down her back from the rain that poured outside, pounding hard against the windows, her green eyes darting around at every lightning strike. All eyes were on the two great doors that were so firmly shut, the suspense and excitement of what would come through filled the entire hall and not one person dared speak. It was strange, it had been seven years since Melanie had first walked through that door herself and this would be the last sorting she would ever witness. At last the doors opened and the pale-faced, trembling first years entered. They looked so small compared to the grandness of the Hogwarts great hall and she couldn't help but wonder if she had ever looked that small. One by one they clambered up to the sorting hat and one by one they were sorted to a mixture of cheering and disappointment. Melanie smiled at the red haired girl sat next to her, vibrant green eyes stared back and rose coloured lips curled to return the smile. Lily Evans, her best friend until the end, had sat beside her since first year and they both swore never to change that.

Melanie's gaze fell upon the four boys who so stubbornly sat opposite them, despite the many threats Lily had given them. They sat so tall, suave and handsome, except for Peter Pettigrew who had always seemed so out of place amongst them. After every first year sorted into Griffendor house their cheers could be heard louder than any other, they had always been the most unique friends. The dark eyes of Sirius Black caught her own and he smiled cunningly, bowing his head towards her. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up, his mere presence demanding silence and respect, even from the Slytherins. He cleared his throat and smiled broadly, "Welcome first years, and welcome back to you older students, it is indeed a pleasure to see so many bright and happy faces staring up at me," he laughed, his blue eyes twinkling towards the four friends, "Let the feast begin." Just as it had been for seven years the food appeared suddenly on the plates causing the first years to gaze on in astonishment.

That night Melanie sat alone in the empty common room, a terrible feeling of dread filled her heart, something terrible was going to happen to her this year, she just knew. She gazed into the burning embers of the previously roaring fire watching as the wood frizzled and cracked beneath the dying heat. She sighed loudly, regretting the sound as soon as it left her lips, here she was all alone whilst the others slept soundly in the warmth of their beds. A sudden creaking of footsteps coming down the boys staircase made her come crashing back down into reality. She turned her head quickly seeing Sirius Black standing behind her, his eyes half shut and tiredness written all over his face. "Why are you down here?" he demanded, a hint of anger hidden beneath his questioning tone,

"What are you doing down here?" she retorted, Sirius smiled broadly,

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, flinging himself down on the great sofa that the seventh years had created two years ago.

An hour of deadly silence passed and Sirius looked at her, his dark eyes burning into hers, "You're a girl right?" he asked suddenly, Melanie looked shocked, recomposing herself to nod,

"glad you noticed," she laughed, Sirius smiled sheepishly,

"Why is it that I can't keep a girlfriend?" he asked, Melanie laughed again, but took it back when she saw that he was being serious,

"Maybe it's because you get bored to easily," she replied, "They never dump you, you always dump them,"

Sirius shrugged and they fell into silence once more, he gazed at the fire, his eyes darting to her every once in a while, "Why haven't we ever spoken before?" he asked, she closed her eyes for a moment, wishing he would just go away and leave her alone again. She shrugged, pulling her feet up onto the edge of the sofa, holding her knees up to her chest. He shuffled closer to her, his eyes filled with a playful anxiety, "I'm thinking of a word," he said,

"that's nice to know," she said,

Sirius' smile broadened, "What is it?"

"What does it begin with?"

"hmmm…b,"

"Bridge?

"Nope,"

"Butterfly?"

"Nope,"

"Give me a clue then,"

Sirius smiled, "Ah so you do want to play then," he laughed, Melanie rolled her eyes, "good, erm…it is indescribable,"

"Great clue…not,"

The game continued on in this way all night until eventually the two just fell asleep on the sofa together, and Melanie never found out what the word was that Sirius was thinking of.

Two weeks later during the first lesson of the day, which was Transfigurations, Melanie sat next to Lily as always, staring intently at the strange object McGonagall had placed in front of her and told her to turn it into a rabbit. Sirius sat in front of her, turning round once and smiling, she watched as a paper bird flew gracefully towards her, landing in front of her and transforming into a rose before unfolding to reveal a scribbled note. '_Meet me at the lake. SB'_ Melanie gazed at the letter for a long time, taking in the words as though they never existed, he turned to her and she nodded slowly. Professor McGonagall's voice rang out throughout the classroom, "First you wave your wand, like I showed you earlier. No Miss Brown not like that! And the you repeat the incantation 'Inanime Onanimo,' Pettigrew be careful, you're going to hurt someone! This is a very complicated spell so I don't expect many of you to get it right the first time," she drew in a deep breath and continued, "Mr Potter if you don't return Mr Lupin's wand I shall have to send you to Dumbledore."

"Just do it Prongs," Padfoot urged, "It's not like you can't,"

Prongs bit his lip, his eyes darting from his wand to the slimy haired Slytherin sat just centimetres away, "But…what if McGonagall sees me?" he asked, the desire still strong in his heart,

Moony turned sharply towards Padfoot and Prongs, his eyes brimming with pride and astonishment, "Prongs, I'm amazed, really I am, you're…you're thinking…for once in your life you're actually thinking of the consequences," he laughed. Padfoot rolled his eyes, completely ignoring Moony, "Come on Prongs, you _hardly ever_ get caught," he pleaded, almost jokingly. Prongs glared hard at Padfoot, noting the sarcasm laced within his words, "Pads I nearly always get caught, and it's usually your fault when I do!" he snapped agitatedly. Wormtail piped up from somewhere next to Moony, his little voice carrying authority for the first time, "Stop arguing! Prongs you learnt that spell for a reason, remember?" he said. Padfoot smiled coyly, knowing that he had finally won. "Yes Wormtail…he did didn't he…" Padfoot agreed, "So just do it Prongs,"

Prongs sighed loudly, raising his wand so that it was aimed directly at Severus Snape's greasy hair, "Slugata Transtrata!"

The whole class watched in complete amazement as Snape began to contort horribly, his legs shrinking into nothingness, his entire body becoming boneless. Eventually all that was left was a gigantic, disgusting, slimy slug, the classroom erupted with hesitant laughter and a few disgusted screams could be heard as Snape tried to edge towards a group of girls. McGonagall cleared her throat and with one piercing look around the class silenced them instantly. "Really Professor," Padfoot began, receiving a terrifying glance from McGonagall, "I think it's an improvement," every Griffendor laughed loudly. Padfoot turned to Melanie with satisfaction all over his face.

"Mr Black, must I remind you once again that it is-" Professor McGonagall began,

"_Against the rules to use Transfiguration on other students_, I know Professor," Padfoot laughed,

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind joining me for detention Mr Black, at lunchtime,"

"I would love to Professor, shall I bring my own quill this time?"

Melanie smiled, something about the coyness and calm of Sirius Black made her heart race.

Break came and Melanie sat by the lake beneath a large tree, gazing into the many depths that sucked her in mind, body and soul. "Hey," came the familiar voice she had been waiting for, stood there was Sirius, his broad smile did not plaster his face, instead a sad look seemed to take over his expression. He sat down beside her, looking at the sky, "You were right," he said, Melanie didn't understand, she looked at him, the dangerous angles of his face, the darkness of his eyes.

"About what?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from betraying her feelings. The corners of Sirius' mouth twitched into a half smile,

"I do keep dumping every girl I'm ever with, I just split up with Genna,"

Melanie thought hard, trying to remember which one Genna was.

"Why this time?" she asked, trying her hardest not to be insensitive, Sirius looked into her eyes, he placed a hand on the side of her cheek, leaning in towards her. Suddenly she could feel his soft lips upon her own and everything made sense, she pulled away quickly.

"I don't understand," she gasped, turning away from him, Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder, he closed his eyes slowly, opening them again to take in the beauty of her face,

"Remember that game we played two weeks ago?" he asked, "I'm thinking of a word beginning with b,"

"What is it?" she asked, turning to face him again, he smiled broadly,

"Beauty, I was looking at you and I thought how beautiful you were," he explained, "You're the reason I walk away from every relationship, I didn't realise it before but…"

"Sirius, you barely know me," she retorted, rolling her eyes, Sirius shook his head, exhaling deeply,

"Don't you understand Mel, I remember the first time I saw you!" he cried, "I had to back off because James wanted room to swoop in on Lily, you're beautiful, you're intelligent and you've got a great sense of humour, you're perfect,"

Mel couldn't help but laugh, she had never been called perfect before and took it half heartedly coming from Sirius Black of all people.

**A/N: Ok I know it's crap but you know review and stuff so I know whether or not to continue…come one I know you wanna know what the story is actually about. **


End file.
